De fundaciones de tabernas, bancos y callejones
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Daisy está a punto de abrir su taberna, en un Londres tardomedieval sin tiendas mágicas ni espíritu comercial. Algo habrá que hacer para convertir su taberna en el punto neurálgico del comercio mágico londinense, aunque esa no sea ahora su preocupación.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

_El reto elegido es "Medievo y Fundadores", y el personaje que me tocó en gracia fue Daisy Dodderidge, fundadora de "El Caldero Chorreante"._

* * *

―Mamá, ¿dónde dejo esto?

―Detrás de la barra.

El joven Albert Dodderidge cumplió con lo ordenado por su madre y dejó una caja de madera detrás de la barra.

Todavía faltaban días para abrir, pero el local iba viento en popa. Daisy no conocía de ningún otro establecimiento mágico en Londres, simplemente, había escogido Charing Cross para abrir su nuevo local.

―Mamá, dile a John que me deje en paz.

―Mamá, dile a Mary que ayude un poco.

―Niños, ya basta. Estoy intentando que todo esté a la perfección, y no puedo concentrarme con vosotros revoloteando por aquí. Albert, llévatelos fuera.

Albert Dodderidge se llevó a sus hermanos afuera, a un pequeño patio trasero. Daisy, más calmada, siguió con su trabajo. Desde que su marido Robert había fallecido en la guerra, Daisy se había quedado al cuidado de sus tres hijos. Había rechazado a toda costa la ayuda de la beneficencia. No quería depender de nadie, pues ella misma podía cuidarse por sí sola. Y ahí estaba, construyendo una taberna.

―¡Niños! Vamos a hacer un descanso y comeremos algo. ¿Niños? ―Albert y Mary llegaron corriendo, con caras de preocupación en el rostro ―. Ah, aquí estáis. ¿Dónde está John?

―Mamá, se han llevado a John ―reveló Albert.

Daisy se llevó una mano al pecho, compungida. ¿Quién podría llevarse a un niño pequeño, en un patio trasero sin salida a la calle?

―¿Quién?

―Eran hombre pequeños. Salieron de la pared de ladrillo y se llevaron a John.

Daisy se quitó el delantal que había estado utilizando y tomó su varita.

―Mary, quédate dentro y no abras a nadie. Albert, sal fuera. Busca a otros magos. Hay un pequeño destacamento del Rey aquí, en Londres. Asegúrate de que sepan lo que ha ocurrido.

―¿Qué vas a hacer tú, mamá? ―quiso saber Mary.

―Yo voy a buscar a vuestro hermano.

Así pues, Mary se ocultó tras la barra y Albert salió a la noche de Londres. Daisy, por su parte, salió fuera, al patio trasero. Era un patio cerrado, al que sólo se accedía a través de una puerta, no había más accesos. Pero los niños habían dicho que aquellos hombres habían salido de la pared de ladrillo. Golpeó varios ladrillos al azar con la varita, esperando a que pasase algo que, final y sorprendentemente, pasó. La pared comenzó a replegarse sobre sí misma, hasta que le permitió acceder a una amplia calle.

―_Lumos_.

La luz de su varita iluminó una amplia calle, aunque más bien parecía un callejón. A ambos lados de un suelo empedrado se levantaban edificios de dos tres y hasta cuatro plantas, pero todo estaba abandonado. Había vitrinas rotas y multitud de objetos desperdigados o que habían sido quemados. Parecía como un mercado que, por desgracia, no habían ayudado a prosperar.

―¿Hola? ―llamó por lo bajo.

Oyó entonces un ruido y vio una pequeña figura que correteaba a lo largo de la calle, hasta perderse en lo que parecía una cueva. Daisy lo siguió y, de inmediato, entró en aquella cueva. Quizás no debería haberlo hecho, haber esperado a alguien más capacitado, pero enseguida se dijo que no había nadie más capacitado para salvar a su hijo que su propia madre, así que siguió adelante.

Entró en la negrura de la cueva y avanzó por una alargada gruta hasta llegar a pequeñas aperturas que llevaban a sitios distintos.

―Alto.

Se puso en guardia, pero se relajó al ver quién había hablado. Bajito, con una nariz alargada y orejas picudas, un duende se le había aparecido.

―Eres un duende.

―Detente, humana. Esto es territorio de los duendes. No puedes estar aquí.

―¿Territorio de los duendes? Estás en Londres, esto es feudo de los magos y los duendes no podéis estar aquí.

―Vosotros no sabéis que estamos aquí. Por eso tú no deberías estar aquí.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Dio dos palmadas al aire y varios duendes aparecieron, apresándola. Se la llevaron a las profundidades de la cueva.

Minutos después, Daisy se encontraba presa en una jaula de metal. A un lado, en otra jaula, estaba John.

―John… John.

Pero el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido. Al menos, Daisy podía oír su respiración.

―Silencio, mujer ―dijo un duende que se encontraba cerca.

―¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

―Nuestro líder aún no ha decidido que será de vosotros. Pero será mejor que te calmes, o será peor.

Daisy se mantuvo callada para poder pensar mejor. ¿Por qué había duendes en Londres? Los magos los habían expulsado, obligados a ir a tierras del norte. Y sin embargo, aquí había toda una colonia bajo tierra.

Entonces, un grupo de duendes llegó a donde estaban ellos. Iban presididos por un duende anciano y enjuto.

―Soy Gringott, el duende. Humana, ¿qué hacías en nuestros dominios?

―No son vuestros dominios, duende. Estás en Londres, feudo del Rey y de los magos. No puedes estar aquí. No podéis estar aquí.

―Humana ―dijo Gringott el duende con seriedad ―. Vosotros los magos tenéis la culpa de que nuestra especie haya estado al borde de la extinción. Vosotros nos expulsasteis de esta ciudad cuando ni siquiera era tal. Vosotros sois el origen de nuestros males. No nos iremos.

Daisy sabía que no iba a ser fácil salir de allí.

―Por favor… Por favor. Deje que mi hijo y yo nos vayamos. Le prometo que no diremos nada. O deje que mi hijo se vaya. Yo me quedaré aquí. Pero por favor, mi hijo no. Mi hijo no. Tiene dos hermanos mayores, ellos cuidarán de él. Por favor… por favor.

El duende la miró.

―¿A qué se dedica, señora?

―Estoy a punto de abrir una taberna aquí cerca, tras el muro de ladrillos.

―¿Y su marido?

―Murió en la guerra. Yo estoy a cargo de mis tres hijos. Son lo único que me queda.

El duende meditó un momento.

―Liberadla. Y a su hijo también.

Daisy sonrió y tomó a John. Acto seguido, tuvo permiso del duende Gringott para irse.

Horas después, ya en la taberna, recibió la visita de unos hombres que acompañaban a Albert.

―¿Duendes, dice? ¿Bajo tierra? ―preguntó uno. Daisy asintió con la cabeza ―. Teníamos sospechas de ello, pero confiábamos en que no fuese así. Nos equivocamos.

―¿Y qué piensan hacer? ―quiso saber Daisy.

―Tenemos que evaluar la situación, pero seguramente les expulsemos.

―¿Expulsarles? Pero ellos ya han sufrido mucho. ¿Por qué hacer tal cosa?

―Gracias por su preocupación, señora, no nos lo esperábamos.

En la puerta trasera, la que daba al patio interior, se encontraba el duende Gringott, acompañado de otros cinco duendes armados. Los dos magos sacaron sus varitas, así como los duendes pequeñas espadas a la vez que sisearon a los dos magos. Sólo Daisy y sus hijos permanecieron donde estaban.

―¡Por favor! ―gritó Daisy ―. No permitiré peleas en mi taberna. ¿Entendido? Y ahora, siéntense todos, voy a preparar algo de cenar. Pero antes, señor Gringott, ellos son…

Pero no les habían dicho sus nombres. Finalmente, uno de ellos habló.

―Él es George Malkin y yo soy William Diagon, magos al servicio de su Majestad.

―Perfecto entonces. Siéntese todos. Ahora ―ordenó ella con una voz que invitaba a no desobedecer.

Al rato, Daisy volvió con varios cuencos llenos de pan, cubiertos y vasos de barro. Gringott y los demás duendes se habían sentado a un lado de una mesa, frente a Malkin y Diagon, que los observaban con atención, sospechosos.

―Por favor, relájense. En el caldero está empezando a hervir mi rico estofado. Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Todos la miraron, extrañados.

―¿Un acuerdo?

Daisy asintió.

―Sí. Bueno, verán, yo voy a abrir una taberna, así que tengo espíritu comercial. Y ahí fuera hay todo un callejón lleno de edificios abandonados, perfectos para albergar tiendas. Porque aquí en Londres no hay ningún sitio donde pueda ir a comprar un poco de diente de león, ¿saben? Y bueno, tengo entendido que los duendes son grandes herreros y trabajadores del metal. Y me ha parecido ver monedas de oro ahí abajo.

―¿A dónde quiere llegar, señora Dodderidge? ―preguntó Gringott.

―Creo que todos, magos y duendes, podemos llegar a un acuerdo si… levantamos aquí algo juntos.

―Como un… ¿mercado? ―preguntó Diagon, iluso.

Daisy asintió, alegre.

―Exacto. Como un mercado mágico. Podríamos abrir tiendas, y los duendes serían quienes nos proveyesen del oro. ¿No creen que sería algo maravilloso?

―¿Un banco para magos? ―preguntó Gringott.

―¿Tiendas mágicas? ―dijo a su vez Malkin.

―Entonces quiero que lleve mi nombre ―soltó Diagon.

―Pues el banco llevará el mío ―dijo Gringott por lo propio.

―Pues yo… ―todos miraron a Malkin ― Yo abriré una tienda con mi nombre. Eso es.

Entonces, fijaron la mirada en Daisy.

―¿Y usted? ¿Llamará a la taberna "Dodderidge's" o algo así? ―preguntó Diagon.

Daisy hizo una mueca.

―No me gusta ponerle mi nombre a las cosas.

―¡Mamá! ―gritó Mary ―. ¡El caldero va a desbordar!

―¡Voy! Vaya, se me pasó. Y ese caldero desborda enseguida… Y no vean como chorrea luego… Espera. "El Caldero Chorreante". ¿No les gusta?

Gringott juntó las manos.

―Encantador, querida, pero el caldero chorrea. Mejor que se dé prisa, ¿no cree?

Daisy rió y se fue a bajar el fuego. Al instante, volvió con cuencos y cuencos de rico estofado, brindando con los futuros fundadores de Gringotts, el banco de los magos, el Callejón Diagon y una tiendecita llamada "Malkin's". Y ella como dueña de "El Caldero Chorreante". Pero, por ahora, todo aquello eran ideas en la mente, sueños y esperanzas de un futuro mejor en perfecta armonía. Todavía quedaba la parte difícil, pero por ahora bastaba con tener una buena intención.


End file.
